Number One
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Humor, no-pairing. Alasan kenapa Fang tidak pernah lagi mengincar nomor satu dalam ujian... karena ia sudah mencicipi bagaimana teror Yaya dan Ying sebelumnya. Summary gak jelas, baca aja kalau berkenan. Review!


**Tadinya pertama mau buat fanfic soal Ochobot sama Boboiboy, udah dapet ide tinggal ditulis aja. Cuma pas lagi nonton ulang Boboiboy Season 3, gak bisa berhenti ketawa pas ngeliat Fang ketakutan gara-gara nilainya lebih tinggi dari Yaya dan Ying. Karena aku biasanya rada ilfil sama karakter arogan kayak dia, makanya, mari kita bully dia *digebukin fans Fang**

**Warning: Short Drabble, no-pairing, humor, miss-typo**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta, pinjem karakternya bentar deh, tapi Boboiboy Halilintar boleh gak buatku? *dilempar CPU komputer**

* * *

><p><strong>Number One<strong>

Menjadi nomor satu.

Kalau mau dibilang, sebenarnya menjadi nomor satu dengan menjadi populer itu beda tipis. Menjadi nomor satu belum tentu populer dan menjadi populer belum tentu nomor satu.

Karena itu, Fang tidak pernah benar-benar terobsesi menjadi nomor satu. Itu juga alasan kenapa dia dengan sukarela selalu menyerahkan nomor satu dan nomor dua kepada Yaya dan Ying. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan kedudukan nomor tiga.

Ya, meski tak mau mengakuinya Fang paham betul.

Yang namanya populasi perempuan itu mengerikan.

Dulu, saat ia baru pertama pindah sekolah, ia belum tahu tentang hal itu, tentu saja. Secara 'tidak sengaja' ia menyabet ranking satu pada beberapa mata pelajaran termasuk matematika. Awalnya ia menerima dengan penuh kebanggaan meski berwajah _cool_, namun ketika menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Yaya dan Ying memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Beraninya dia merebut tempat kita."

"Kurang ajar."

"Terkutuk!"

"Awas kau Fang!"

"Lihat nanti, tunggu saja!"

Kedua gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya yang biasanya ramah, manis dan kalem itu mendadak jadi penuh hawa membunuh terhadapnya.

"Eh apa salahku?" gumamnya, tak berani keras-keras.

Memang, untunglah, Yaya dan Ying itu bukan gadis anarkis. Tentu saja, mereka sama sekali tidak menyentuh Fang secara fisik. Tapi, sejak hari itu, setiap hari ia menerima tatapan tajam dari mereka berdua. Tatapan yang seakan menginginkannya lenyap dari permukaan bumi tanpa bekas.

Kau tahu? Itu sangat menakutkan!

Fang selalu sibuk membetulkan kacamatanya dan menatap ke arah lain padahal itu semua karena ia tidak berani bertemu mata dengan mereka berdua.

Tuhan! Padahal ia dapat hasil ulangan ini dengan jujur, kenapa malah jadi kena _bully_ begini?

Jika kau pikir, Fang selama ini ketus dan tak peduli dengan senyum sapa mereka, kau salah. Itu masih beribu kali lebih baik daripada dikirim pandangan membunuh setiap ia masuk kelas. Pandangan membunuh itu hampir selalu ia rasakan selama ia masih dalam jarak pandang Yaya dan Ying.

Dan teror itu semakin parah.

Setiap ia menyempatkan diri untuk belajar (ya, dia masih harus belajar, kalau tidak kan dia tidak perlu sekolah) maka ia bisa merasakan Ying dan Yaya memata-matainya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa jadi punya _stalker_.

Yah, dia memang punya _stalker_, atau lebih tepatnya, _fans_nya yang mengikutinya kemana-mana dalam sekolah.

Namun, kedua stalker yang baru ini membuatnya ketakutan.

Kalau ia menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan (tempat yang sepi, enak untuk belajar dan menyendiri) ia bisa melihat mereka berdua mengikutinya. Langkah demi langkah, kalau dia berhenti, mereka juga berhenti.

"Drap... drap..."

"Drap... drap..."

Kalau Fang lari, maka mereka berdua akan mengejarnya. Bahkan meskipun ia bersembunyi ke tempat paling sepi di sekolah, mereka berdua masih bisa menemukannya.

"Ketemu..."

"GYAAAAAA!"

Intinya tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari mereka berdua, termasuk Fang. Oh ayolah, yang satu bisa terbang, yang satu lagi bisa lari secepat kilat. Mana mungkin dia bisa menang!

Kalau ia dengan sombong menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh guru, maka aura pembunuh itu kembali dilemparkan padanya.

Kalau saja itu semua cuma berlanjut di sekolah, mungkin Fang masih bisa tahan.

Tapi, bahkan di hari libur sekalipun ternyata teror itu masih berlanjut. Rasanya tiba-tiba ia terjebak di dalam film _thriller_ picisan.

Asalkan ia jalan di kota sambil memegang buku, ia bisa merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Kalau ia beli buku pelajaran lain yang baru (itulah alasan kenapa Fang bisa nomor satu, bukan isapan jempol tapi diam-diam ia memang rajin belajar) tiba-tiba esoknya kedua gadis itu sudah memiliki buku yang sama.

Lama kelamaan pandangan membunuh mereka membuat Fang jadi sakit perut. Kebiasaan mereka untuk mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi (yang berhubungan dengan sekolah atau pelajaran) membuatnya jadi paranoid.

Karena itu Fang memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi jadi nomor satu.

Itulah alasan kenapa Fang selalu dengan sengaja mengincar posisi tiga. Meski dalam suatu ujian ia bisa menjawab semua soal dengan benar, ia akan menyalahkan beberapa soal dengan sengaja agar posisinya tidak bersinggungan dengan Yaya dan Ying.

Ketika posisinya merosot ke posisi tiga, sikap kedua gadis itu kembali normal padanya. Meski masih sering terkena omel ataupun sindiran ketus, namun setidaknya ia tidak dapat pandangan membunuh sepanjang waktu, tidak dikuntit dan semacamnya.

Aneh memang. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti, kenapa kedua gadis itu begitu ekstrim dalam memperebutkan nomor satu. Jujur saja, seharusnya tindakan mereka kemarin itu sudah masuk tindakan kriminal.

Tapi, yang jelas Fang tidak mau itu terulang lagi.

Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

Karena itu, saat untuk kedua kalinya ia dapat nomor satu. Itu murni benar-benar tidak sengaja. Mana ia tahu, Adu Du akan muncul di kelasnya dan mengacaukan ulangan mereka (kurang kerjaan banget itu alien). Boro-boro bisa fokus ujian, mau melingkari jawaban di kertas ujian saja susahnya bukan main.

Mana sempat Fang memikirkan untuk mengincar nomor satu atau nomor tiga...

Karena itu, ia kaget saat Pak Guru Papa mengumumkan kalau nilainya yang paling tinggi di kelas.

Meski ulangan matematikanya cuma dapat nilai 39, ia sempat lupa diri karena ia lebih unggul dari Boboiboy. Biarlah meski ia gagal ulangan matematika, yang penting ia membuktikan ia lebih pintar dari bocah sombong sok populer itu.

Namun, begitu pandangan pembunuh itu terulang lagi.

Ia segera menyesal setengah mati.

"Awas kau Fang! Ini sudah kedua kalinya!"

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini pada kami! Jangan harap kau bisa selamat kali ini!"

"Yaya, Ying, sabarlah!" tegur Boboiboy, meski ia sendiri juga kelihatan takut. Karena sekarang jam istirahat, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Jangan Boboiboy, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua!" bisik Gopal ketakutan.

Fang, meski sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang, tetap saja kakinya gemetaran.

"Tak ada cara lain," katanya.

"Eh!?" Boboiboy kaget saat melihat Fang menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya.

Namun, bukan untuk menyerang, hanya untuk melarikan diri masuk ke dalam bayangan dan ia pergi entah kemana.

"Huh dasar pengecut! Malah kabur!"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Boboiboy mundur beberapa langkah, instingnya dengan kuat memberitahunya untuk lepas tangan soal ini sekarang.

'_Maaf Fang, kau uruslah ini sendiri_,' pikir Boboiboy dalam hati, kabur dari kelas bersama anak-anak lainnya yang ketakutan dengan aura membunuh Ying dan Yaya.

Menjadi nomor satu memang lah menyenangkan.

Tapi pengorbanannya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Yaitu harus berhadapan dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"Ah sial... salah apa aku... ini semua gara-gara Adu Du," gumam Fang meringkuk di atap sekolah, sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana ia selamat sampai ujian berikutnya.

Daripada jadi nomor satu, mendingan jadi nomor tiga deh...

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... sikap stalkernya Yaya sama Ying kayaknya agak lebay. Tapi namanya juga humor, biarin aja.<strong>

**Ditulis hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.**

**Review kalau berkenan.**


End file.
